


morning rise

by kinpika



Series: merde, je t’aime tant [19]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Eating out, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: It wasn’t such a horrible thought, truly.





	morning rise

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ lol

Gigi could list more than a dozen particular things she loved about Castiel. Be it the soft curve of his mouth when she returns from work, how he follows her through the bed whilst fast asleep, clinging to her side, or how his hair hangs, curling at the tips, after a shower. More things, too, she could list off, like his determination to cook for them on Friday nights, proudly having her by his side, or singing low in her ear as he made love to her nearly every night.

Perhaps, however, one of her favourite things, was to wake up with his head between her thighs on lazy Sunday mornings. 

Nothing she would admit to anyone else, of course, as Castiel already knew the depths of how much she enjoyed waking to find him in that position. Could it have been considered a tradition? Unorthodox, definitely, but feeling the kisses along the curve of her knees, slow hands edging her thighs apart — well, it was her favourite thing. Beside sleeping in his arms, naked and sated. But something about Sundays left her expectant, wanting. Knowing that in mere hours, Castiel would be on his knees before her, had her practically leave herself open for him every Saturday night.

Castiel did not disappoint, as he mouthed his way up her thighs. On instinct, her legs curl around his back, fingers teasing her nipples as he traces along her seam with his tongue. Holds her gaze, a wicked smile on his lips, as special attention was paid to her clit. Perhaps it was his teeth, grazing along the sensitive skin, that had Gigi arch into his mouth. Or it was just how smug he sat, spreading her wider as he returned to laving attention on her lips. 

Last night, they had fucked long until morning. She was not lying about twenty-four hours, locked in a hotel room together. Just them, maybe some room service, and no clothes. Well beyond the point of raw, where she struggled to catch her breath. Gigi wanted to remind him that she was still tender, still sensitive, still recovering from how he hadn’t stopped the vibrator until she’d come at least six times. And then didn’t stop after that. 

Those words don’t form. Not when Castiel hums against her, sucking at her nub until she cries out, until he ventures deeper. Remembering the previous night already had her trembling, but with how he worked his tongue, she was drenched. Already beyond the knowing tightness, channelling something that could have been absolute bliss. 

Just to break it up, so she didn’t completely drown, Gigi lets her mouth run. “You’ve gotten good at this, you know.” Castiel replaces his mouth with his fingers, one first, slow and turning, brushing along her inner walls. Enough time to digest her words, before another finger follows, stretching her just that fraction more. A rush of warmth hits her, almost making his words sound like nothing.

“Just _good_?” Castiel was a conniving mess, with a smirk on his face that was in no way diminished with how his mouth shined with her. And he knew what it was doing to her, looking the way he did, a lazy hand still massaging the skin of her thighs, while the other worked her thoroughly. 

A tease, a challenge. Something Gigi didn’t want to contest, not when his fingers pick up their work, thumb replaced by mouth once more. All attention on her clit, playing her so lovingly, wringing every little movement and feeling from until her voice went hoarse. Castiel doesn’t let up, not at all, even as her heels dig into his back — something he had complained about, one night, which resulted in a mild suggestion of a strap-on, to spare him the work, and the rest was history. 

“Really—really _fucking_ good—!” choked out stutter, as a third finger joins the rest. 

There’s a laugh that doesn’t belong to her, but it stops everything else. Hits the break on whatever number of orgasm she was up to, stopping her from falling over the edge once more. Gigi inhales so sharply at the loss of contact, she goes a little dizzy. 

“W-what?” Barely, her arms listen to her, letting her prop herself up to see what he was doing. And Castiel? Well, he rocked back on his heels, eyes hazy, cock sitting heavy and red between his thighs, leaking from the tip. No, he would’ve gone past the point of fucking her until by now. There was a pattern to adhere to. They had a tradition.

“Scoot over.”

Not sure where this was leading, Gigi barely manages to encourage her body across the bed. And Castiel flops beside her, firmly stroking himself with one hand while watching her. Nothing told her where to go, how to act. Her body ached, as she watched him touch himself, knowing it was all because of her. 

But she ached too, because he’d left her so abruptly.

Until Castiel motions with his hands, something about her getting up, and pats his mouth. “Come on.”

Oh. _Oh_. Not unfamiliar territory by any means, but unexpected. A very pointed, sharp thrill, hits her squarely in her core. Legs obey her a little better this time, and Gigi suspects it’s because her body knows what’s coming next (and it was definitely her). Gingerly settling with her knees either side of his head, making sure no hair was caught underneath, Gigi can barely see his face. Just the glint in his eyes, as she hovers over him. 

No warning, when his hands catch her hips, and drag her down those few centimetres between them. Castiel was nothing if not efficient, almost methodic, in how he sucked, licked, nipped. Hitting every point perfectly, like he had this memorised, and Gigi wouldn’t put it past him. Not with how he moved her hips, until she managed to do it herself. Her hands grip the headboard of the bed, as she works herself over his mouth.

One of his hands comes between them, rubbing so furiously at her clit she wants to shudder away, to keep the pressure off, if it meant this would last just a little longer. In her ears, all she could hear were the wet noises of him, his mouth on her, and her own moans. That was more than enough to make her press her thighs together, pushing against his head. Surreal. Like there was nothing else. 

Forehead pressed against the wall in front of her, she wondered if it was possible enough to scream so much the next door neighbours would hear her. But Castiel didn’t give her long to continue that thought, holding her against his face as he worked her through her climax. Long, languid strokes, until she’d stopped outright shaking, to just small tremors. Gigi couldn’t feel anything, and one of the only conscious thoughts she had was that he made her go _numb_. 

It wasn’t such a horrible thought, truly. 

Gently, he guides her off. And she wasn’t complaining, unable to feel her legs with just how much she shook. Couldn’t see quite straight either, landing on the pillow beside him, only focused on the grin on his face, and how his mouth shined. That was all her. But with how there was practically a void below her waist, body wound so tight she was practically numb with sensation, Gigi really did attribute everything to him, and his clever, talented tongue. 

With some effort, Gigi does push herself up, leaning over him once more. Licks her juices off his face, trapping him in a kiss that was several kinds of dirty sexy. Oh, she could feel herself trembling all over this again. And from how Castiel broke the kiss, a knowing look in his eye, he could tell too. 


End file.
